


Surprise Meeting

by all_the_halo



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Headcanon, Multi, lots of them - Freeform, those last two relationships are only hinted at
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_the_halo/pseuds/all_the_halo
Summary: The first time Veta meets the Master Chief ends in surprises all around.
Relationships: Blue Team & John-117 | Master Chief, Frederic-104/Veta Lopis, John-117 | Master Chief/Thomas Lasky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Surprise Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This came about form a tumblr post. I'm not sorry.

Veta and the rest of the Ferret Team had been posted on the Infinity for the time being to allow the Gammas to get some specialized Spartan thing done. She wasn’t going to question it. The training gave her a chance to talk to Fred some more. As it was, she was headed to Blue Teams’ room to talk to him about some of the Gammas schooling that she needed to be clarified. Their room was a bit away from where her team had been given to stay.

Rounding a corner, Veta spotted the door to Blue Teams’ room. Pausing to take a nervous breath before knocking on it and getting no answer. She waited for a few seconds and then knocked again. Veta had told Fred she was coming over to talk, and he hadn’t told her not to or to meet somewhere else, so she could only assume he was in their room.

Finally, the door creaked open to show someone who was most definitely not Fred. The man was huge, scarred, with the bluest eyes she had ever seen, and stood there just staring at her like she was the most confusing thing in existence.

“I’m looking for Fred-104,” Veta managed to tell him.

The man looked over his shoulder at something she couldn’t see and then moved out of the way, allowing her to enter the room. Fred was rolling off one of the bunks in the room.

“Hey, Veta, what are you doing here?”

“I sent you a message about going over one of the kids' modules. I don’t really understand what they are supposed to be doing, and if I can’t explain it to them, they can’t learn it.”

“Right, we can do that. Have you seen the Atrium yet? We can do it there.”

Shrugging with a slight smile Veta, “Sounds good to me.”

Fred moved to get changed into actual clothes and not his underwear, and Veta turned around so she wouldn’t start blushing at him being naked.

Noticing the spartan who had let her in staring at her, she prompted him with, “got something on my face, big guy?”

He shook his head at her and asked, “who are you?”

“Veta Lopis. I run Ferret Team, and you are?” Veta said, introducing herself after her brain caught back up while sticking out her hand.

His voice was intense. She had not been expecting that.

“Master Chief Petty Officer of the Navy John-117,” the man introduced himself after glancing at Kelly for a brief second.

“Yeah, right. Your real name, please.” Veta scoffed while rolling her eyes.

The man blinked before looking over at one of the other Spartans.

Fred then cut in with, “he is the Chief, though.”

“He can’t be; everybody knows that the Master Chief is just a legend, a space cryptid, he’s not real.” Veta insisted to him after turning to face him.

“He is. John’s always been Blue-1, and beyond that, we went through boot camp together. I’d know him anywhere,” Fred argued back to her.

“So, all those propaganda posters, the video, and stories. The times where he,” she jabs a finger at the Chief, “has gone missing in action. Are all real.”

“Yes. Well, most of them. Some are propaganda, especially any of the things involving the posters. Fun fact most of those posters, there is nobody in the suit. It was just an empty set of Mjolnir Armor posed for the photo as John has never like cameras.”

Veta walked up to one of the beds and sat down, so she didn’t fall over and turned to stare at Fred. Occasionally glancing at the Chief in shock.

“How are you not dead?” Veta said in confusion to the Chief.

Blinking, the Chief responded with, “absolutely no clue. I didn’t expect to walk away from a lot of the things I did during the war.”

“You've always been lucky and a good leader. Even during training. It's why we'd follow you anywhere." Commented Kelly from where she was sitting.

Veta just continued to stare Fred down. She did not look pleased with him. The Chief looked uncomfortable with the entire situation. A few minutes into the silence, someone knocked on the door frame. Turning to look, Veta saw Captain Lasky standing there looking more than a little awkward.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" He posed to the room.

"The Master Chief is real." Deadpanned Veta to him, adding a belated, "sir."

"He is." With a confused look, he continued, "you didn't know that."

"Most the colonies believe him to be just a fairy tale, legend, or cryptid," Veta told him, "I didn't believe he was. And now I've actually spoken to him."

"Huh… I never realized that the colonies wouldn't believe he was real. Especially with how much people talk about him." The Captain stated, shaking his head.

"It probably doesn't help that we only see him in armor and there is never live feed of him, only recordings that are days or weeks old."

"Fair enough. In any case, Chief, would you like to go over that file that I sent you earlier?"

The Chief nodded and then turned to Fred, saying, "aren’t you going to go with Miss Lopis to go over those training things.”

“Yes,” Fred ground out.

“I’m surprised you didn’t send her the most detailed report on it ever written in the first place,” The Chief stated with a smirk.

“That is a little odd for you, Fred,” Veta spoke up, “are you feeling all right?”

“I’m fine,” Fred huffed, “just a little distracted from all of the chaos of our last mission's paperwork.”

With that, the Chief left out of the room with Captain Lasky to go over some paperwork.

“Wait, if you’re in charge of Blue Team, what paperwork are they going over?” Veta asked Fred.

“Technically, John is in charge of Blue Team. I just do the paperwork, and I'm not really sure what they are looking at, but I'm sure we’ll hear about it later.” Fred explained to her.

“Right… so, to the Atrium then.”

Nodding, Fred lead her out of the room and toward the Atrium to look at the Ferrets' next assignment.


End file.
